Winter Christmas
by Anzel Wolveine
Summary: Ah, Christmas time in the cul-de-sac...it comes twice a year. And what Christmas would be complete without a little mistletoe? (KevEdd One-Shot) (Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d)


Christmas in the cul-de-sac is, how would you say...peculiar.

You see, Ed started a tradition years back of celebrating the holiday during the summer months, so we had somewhat of a "Winter Christmas" party when the actual time of the year came around. Not that it was much different, honestly; the weather here never gets very cold, and snow is a rare luxury. I suppose it is fortunate that Ed was content with fake snow, as he was quite enamored with the holiday. Holidays, I should say.

So it was that all of us cul-de-sac kids hung out at Nat's house for the Winter Christmas festivities. He would set it up fantastically, I must say. Shining red, green, and gold streamers would hang from every wall, an authentic pine tree sat adorned in the center of the living room, and he'd made a little mistletoe trap in the archway between the kitchen and living room. Not that that was unexpected of the minx; we've long grown used to his mischievous ways. In fact, Eddy was planning to catch Nazz off-guard in that very archway. I wished him luck on that adventure.

The party truly began when Nat himself ran out of the kitchen and threw up his arms.

"Happy Winter Christmas Eve everybody!" We all cheered back. Nat held a hand to his ear, "I can't hear you!" We shouted again, louder. His energy was infectious, I must say. "Still can't-"

"Then come join in already ya twit!" Kevin teased, laughing and walking up to Nat and chucking an arm around him. Nat made a _p'shaw_ sound and went along with Kevin over to join Nazz.

Nat's been a part of the neighborhood for a few years now. When he first got here, he kinda freaked us out...well, me, at the least. He was boisterous and exciting and all the things I was not, and it made me a tad wary. But eventually, after he'd practically forced himself into our lives with a series of parties and well-placed comments during any and all social events, we (or, again, maybe it was only I) realized he wasn't a threat. He was actually quite a joy to "hang out" with. I thought this to myself, as my friends, Ed and Eddy, spoke between one another. I admit I was supposed to be in the conversation as well, but the subject matter was...less than thrilling.

"Alright, so how 'bout this - I say I need some ice for my punch, right? And I bump into Nazz, tell her I dunno where the fridge is, so she gets it for me, right? And-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it appears there's a cooler right next to the drink table," I pointed in the direction of a large blue-and-white icebox, filled with cold soda pops and, of course, ice. Eddy narrowed his eyes angrily at it, perhaps in an attempt to melt the ice with his dissatisfaction. Rather an amusing thought, one must admit.

"...okay okay, I got a plan! Ohhh man this is gonna be so good! Now here's what we do..." he leaned in and whispered something to Ed and I. My part to play in his inane scheme was nothing more than being myself, sp I rolled my eyes and tuned it out. It wasn't going to work. But why bother trying to tell him that? Let him hope; it's Christmas Eve, for God's sake!

"Oh oh oh, what if Nat gets the towel, does that mean you wanna smoochy smooch him Eddy? Oh my heart is just all a skippy and jumpy Double D, Eddy's gonna be a big boy!" Eddy face-palmed, running his hand down over the entirety of his face, whilst I stifled a giggle politely behind my hand.

"I'm sure he would be _most_ surprised by that turn of events, Ed. Now now, let's not tease him _too_ much, it _is_ the holiday season. Perhaps Nazz will be giving!"

And like that, Eddy shot up, appearing to have an idea, "That's it! She's so nice, I bet I can _smooze_ her into it! You're a genius, Double D!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad you think so." I smiled at his naïvety. He was my friend, but...so daft, so very daft. No matter our friendship, I must at least be willing to admit that.

I turned my attention to the other guests in the room. There was the duo, Jimmy and Sarah, hanging out near the tree, pointing to different ornaments and talking excitedly. Johnny was making small talk with Rolf, strangely enough. About what, though, I couldn't begin to guess. Lastly, there was the trio of Nat, Kevin, and Nazz. Nazz and Kevin were laughing quite loudly at some joke Nat must have made, and the room soon came alive with the infectious giggles over-top generic Christmas melodies. When it came to parties, Nat truly knew what to do to make everyone feel their best.

I decided, seeing as Eddy was busy coming up with some sort of scam to steal Nazz's kiss beneath the mistletoe, that I would join the trio in the corner. We'd been much friendlier since the incident with Eddy's brother, and I'd found Nazz to be quite an accepting friend. In fact, I shared more with her these days than I did Ed or Eddy. She was the only one who knew some of my more...personal...thoughts, on some things that had started to plague me recently. I appreciated her honesty, and her kindness, in my time of confusion and need.

Upon approaching them, Nat shouted, "Double Delectable, sweetheart, good to see you!" I saw Nazz roll her eyes as Nat walked up and gave me a hug. I'll admit...I like his hugs. And not just because I...well, not just because I'm doubtful I'll find anyone until long after the judgemental days of high school, but also because he seemed rather practiced in the art of embracing. I know that sounds rather silly, but I've yet to know anyone who gives a hug quite like Nat. Even if normally I refuse physical contact, I couldn't help but allow it from Nat. He only had good intentions, after all.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he parted from the hug, "Y-yes, quite good to see you too, Nat. I see you've outdone yourself again for this year's Winter Christmas party."

Before Nat could reply, Nazz walked up to me and pinched my cheek, "Aww, you're so cute when you blush, Double D!"

I was _this_ close from pulling my hat down over my face. Instead, I settled on rubbing the pinched cheek, biting my lip, "I-I beg to differ, Nazz-"

"See? Told you he'd be shy about it," Nat smirked at her and Kevin looked my way, laughter in his eyes as his smile shone brightly. _La douleur exquise_ , he was to me. Always seen, never to reach. Nazz knew already, and perhaps Nat did as well. Nat _knew_ about me, at least; hard to hide who I was from someone who was so vocal about his own pansexuality. I'd only spoken to Nazz about my crush on Kevin, however, and she insisted on trying to help. I knew the teasing was an attempt at that, but...I didn't let my hopes heighten. I'd rather my heart fall from a shorter perch, if it's to fall at all, truth be told.

"Doesn't it just make you wanna take all his virtues into the other room and do away with them?" Goodness...Nat always knew what to say to turn me redder. I knew it was all in jest at this point, though. He'd been making that sort of teasing joke at me for almost a year now, and had never so much as hinted on acting upon it. Mostly he did it when Nazz was around, but it was odd he would with Kevin there. I wasn't entirely sure if Kevin knew about my preferences...though, it's not as though I have a reason to hide it. He has no problem with Nat. Nazz wants to try and see us hook up, so...we'll see what happens, I suppose.

"Tst, he'd probably lecture you about safety n' crap, haha!" I knew Kevin only teased, but it still struck something in me, which begged a response. Perhaps my subconscious wanted to prove itself not quite as frail and chaste as everyone thought.

"Afraid not, Kevin, a lecture would do little at that point; but Nat, I wouldn't go straight to the bedroom, either; sorry to disappoint. I'm afraid you'd have to take me to dinner first before I'd even consider such a thing."

Nazz's eyes went wide, Nat shooting me a sly look with an eyebrow waggle, "Woah, cutie with the booty's got a 'tudy!" Kevin just had a confused, curious grin, staying quiet.

"Perhaps you just don't know me that well, Nat." I smiled as the trio laughed at my tease, and I felt quite jovial. It was then that Eddy decided to make his appearance, walking over with drinks in hand for everyone. Quite kind of him, I thought; I had to wonder what he was planning.

"Hey, drinks on me!" He handed them out between us, and I quickly took a wary sip. I was glad it was only punch, as Eddy was wont to lace such things with other "ingredients." Everyone thanked him in turn, when suddenly, I caught something darting towards us from the corner of my eye.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ed screamed in my ear, and I jumped, my punch splashing out of its cup and...all over my shirt.

Eddy looked pissed.

"Ed, wrong one!" Eddy shouted angrily at Ed, and Nazz turned, hand on her hip, Nat raising a single eyebrow. Kevin clenched his fist.

"Hey, did you actually _mean_ to get one of us to spill our punch? What's your deal?" Nazz was ticked.

I sighed, looking down at my cold, sticky shirt and putting on a fake smile, "It's quite alright, Nazz. I'm not all that concerned, though something to dry this off would be appreciated."

Nazz looked down in thought for a second, then turned, "Hey Kev, mind showing Edd where to go?"

"Yeah, sure, s'cool. Take care of Dorky for me or I'll pound him later," he swigged down the rest of his punch, crumpling up the small cup and throwing it at Eddy, who was both furious and embarrassed at this point. Kevin made a motion for me to follow, and so I did. We soon entered the kitchen, and I was careful to stay a bit of a distance behind him. As much as I would have liked it, and although I knew it was Nazz's plan...I had no desire to ask a kiss of Kevin he did not desire. That was not something I was keen on doing, no matter the rewards I would reap.

Kevin grabbed a clean dishtowel from a drawer and tossed it my way. I thanked him, going up to the sink and wetting it. I looked around quick, noting the angle of the sink was far out of view of the living room, and removed my shirt so to better clean it. When I'd finished. it ended up more wet than it began, but...at least it wasn't sticky anymore, I supposed. I smiled, sighing and grabbing a paper towel to try and dry it off. I caught Kevin leaning on the counter a distance away. His face was red; I was surprised, but didn't comment on it. I decided I'd finish drying my shirt, and get back to the party.

And whatever was left of Eddy, at this point.

* * *

Alright, so, didn't expect him to take his shirt off. I mean, kinda figured Nazz sent me off to the kitchen to get me under the mistletoe with him. I'm seriously not like that. I mean, I act it, and I can be a damn asshole if I want, but I'm not gonna kiss Double D if he doesn't want it. That's just wrong.

But here I am, red in the face as the cute kid's scrubbing his shirt off. Haven't seen him without a shirt for years, definitely not since I started thinking of him this way. Nat was the one who got me thinking all this, damn him. Now I'm stuck in the kitchen with this sexy, slim guy I would love to just _fuck_. But like he said...he's not that kinda guy. Ha. Maybe I'll ask him out to dinner then sometime.

Prob'ly not. Not really up for the rejection. Girls are a hell of a lot easier. Least you know you have a damn chance with most of 'em.

* * *

As I slid my shirt back on, I noticed Kevin staring at me. The tinge on his cheeks was still there, and I felt myself reciprocate the action. Perhaps he felt embarrassed _he_ had to be the one to bring me in here. I sighed, throwing on a fake smile and walking up to Kevin.

"I've cleaned my shirt to contention; apologies for your needing to come with me to show me where the towels were, Kevin. Perhaps it would have been better if I simply 'dealt' with it."

He gave a crooked smile and a breathy laugh, "Nah, it's fine man. Let's go back."

My heart fluttered as his arm bumped against mine on the way back, and I completely lost track of the fact that I was walking directly next to Kevin. That was, until we'd just entered the living room, and froze in the archway when Nat gave a dramatic gasp, pointing at us.

Everyone looked. I felt my heart drop. I bit my lip so hard I almost drew blood.

"I-it appears w...we're under the mistletoe, Kevin." I couldn't look up at him.

I heard him breath out quickly, then sigh.

"Not really my thing," was all he replied.

My heart fell from its perch, and my practiced, innocent smile took hold of my face as I entered the room, eyes tracing lines in the carpet as I walked up to Ed. Everyone was starting to look between one another, sometimes glancing at me or Kevin. I was a bit numb to it.

"I'm afraid I should depart, Ed; give Eddy my condolences for abandoning him early. I suppose I've never been one for Christmas parties," Ed looked upset, but nodded, one lip in a pout.

"Cheer up buttercup, it's Christmas!" He put on a strong smile for me.

I was barely able to force a smile in return, "Merry Christmas, Ed. Have a pleasant evening."

Everyone's eyes followed me as I walked out the door. The air bit at me, the silence deafening outside of the house. I sighed, collecting myself before I walked back home. I heard a creak behind me, and a click. Someone had just come out the door. I wasn't looking forward to who. The wind stung at the wet pattern covering the front of my shirt.

"I am sorry, but I must be going-" I felt a hand land on my shoulder, a strong one. It turned me to the door more forcefully than I expected, and my eyes shot open. Kevin was there, looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up again, and wished the porch light would turn off and hide my shame. Catching his eyes for just a moment, I...I noticed a blush on his cheeks as well.

"No, D, stay. I, uh..." He looked off to the side, and the silence made the cold even colder. I felt goosebumps crawl over my arms. He looked back, and down at my arms, seemingly noticing I was cold. I felt his hand slide down, over my upper arm. His hand was warm. How I wanted to relish it, like I did Nat's freely given hugs. But I doubted this was anything more than a necessity for him.

Kevin cleared his throat, "I, uh...look, sorry about that. I just...you know...not gonna do something you're not comfortable with, you know?"

I tilted my head slightly at him, looking down, "W-what do you mean?"

"Like, ugh," he groaned, "I mean, if you're not into guys, it'd just be weird. I mean, I know Nat teases everyone all the time like they are, but they're not-"

"I am..." I cut in without realizing myself, a little horrified that I had admitted to such a thing. Kevin stood there, perplexed for a moment, before his expression softened. I saw his eyes flicker around my face, and my heart sped up. His hand squeezed my arm, making me even _more_ nervous than I had been.

"S-still though...not right to, yaknow...kiss someone who's not okay with it, right?"

I thought for a silent moment, then edged out, "...but it's tradition."

"...Huh?"

"The-the mistletoe, I mean. And the kiss. It wouldn't be forced, it's just..." I blushed, my tongue having run away on me, and I held my ground, shivering from a soft gust of wind. I closed my eyes for a moment, before looking up at Kevin. He seemed...closer.

"You'd...you'd be okay with it?" He stumbled out, a rare spell of nervousness lacing his voice. It helped me to find my own courage.

"I-I...that is...if you _want_ to...then by all means-"

I lost my words as he closed the distance between us, tilting his head slowly. I could feel his breath upon my lips, and I trembled. His free hand found its way behind my neck, and before I knew it, his lips had entwined with my own. Warm, silken lips ensconced my upper lip, and I found mine shivering around his lip in turn. He held them there, only letting his lips move when he felt my shaking ease up.

Ten seconds. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds, but it stole an hour's worth of air from me when he finally parted. His cheeks were red. Was it the cold, or...?

His nose barely touched mine as he looked into my eyes. I felt like I could melt; only his hands held me in place. The smile on his face was as breath-taking as the kiss.

"...Hey Edd?"

I had lost my voice, and struggled to reply, "Y...yes, Kevin?"

He seemed breathless as well, and spoke in hushed words, "You're going to dinner with me. I'll tell you when."

Again, my cheeks flared red. His smile widened.

"Th-that sounds...acceptable."

I lost my breath again as he stole another Christmas kiss.

And the mistletoe?

...Who said anything about needing mistletoe?


End file.
